Keep In Touch
by Em Pataki
Summary: Rhonda throws a party for the fourth of July that doesn't turn out as planned. Rated T for one romance scene.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You Don't Have To Do This

The summer before high school had finally arrived. Arnold and Helga had been together for three years. What better way to celebrate their love for one another than by throwing a party with all their friends? Not just any party however….

 _Arnold's House_

"Did you get your invitation for Rhonda's fourth of July party, buddy?"

"Yea, I'll go if Helga wants to. If not, I'm not going to worry about it." Arnold shrugged his shoulders, sitting on his red flip out couch.

"Why not?"

"Every year grandma confuses Thanksgiving with it. It's not like I won't be celebrating it in a few months anyway."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _Pier_

"We'll take some MBO's, a handful of Cherry bombs, twelve reloadables, a few defectives and all the M1000's you got! Nothing on the cheap side! None of those crappy sparklers or roman candles. Got it!"

"Actually Helga. Sparklers have been known to cause up to 20% of all firework injuries."

While the boys were debating the excitement of Rhonda's party in Arnold's bedroom, the girls were preparing for it down by the pier.

"M1000's start at $50 each." The college student in the black jacket informed her.

"Criminy! We don't have that kind of money! How the heck do you expect to sell those things with that being your starting price?!" Helga scowled, leaning over the fireworks stand to imply her rage.

"Perhaps we should go Helga. I'm sure Rhonda has other amusing activities planned for the party." Phoebe said, trying to pull her friend along.

Ignoring her friend's suggestion, Helga pointed a finger at the student and scoffed "Look bucko, you can either take what I've got and give me what I'm asking for or answer to Ol' Betsy!"

 _The Corner Store_

"Nadine, what are you doing?" Rhonda smirked, as she watched her friend grab a handful of paper plates and cups.

"Just getting some supplies for the party."

"We didn't come here for cheap dishes Nadine. We simply came to pick up the cake I called to have ready for it."

"By the way, are you going to have any fireworks there? Seeing as how it's the fourth of July, I'm sure that's what everyone will be expecting."

"No need! Every year my neighbor puts on the most outre fireworks show!" Rhonda exclaimed.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

After finishing his conversation with his best friend, Arnold walked Gerald downstairs and out the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya buddy." Gerald said, giving his best friend their secret handshake.

On the way back inside, Phil couldn't help but notice Arnold passing by the kitchen.

"Hey there shortman!"

"Hey grandpa." Arnold sighed, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey, what's eatin' ya? Tomorrow's the fourth? The REAL fourth! Not that crazy charade your grandma puts on every year on Sacagawea day...or whatever it was that happened." Phil began to drift off as Arnold lifted his head.

"Well, Helga and I kind of had a fight last night….

 _Memory (Helga's Porch)_

"I had a lot of fun tonight Helga." Arnold said, holding his girlfriend's hand on her porch steps.

"Me too football head."

"So, is there anything you'd like to do on Saturday or do you just want me to come pick you up before the party?" Arnold asked, lacing their fingers together. He was so happy with the way things were between them. Their relationship was steady, high school was on the verge of beginning, nothing could go wrong…

"Pttss...I would hardly consider a night spent eating cucumber sandwiches while listening to Princess brag about deserving to be on the cover of Pre-Teen miss a fourth of July party, but whatever."

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold began to stroke her hands with his thumbs as he said "We can still go and have a good time with everyone else. We're not just going to see her."

"Whatever. See ya then." Helga scoffed, walking away from her beloved.

 _Arnold's Kitchen_

"Doesn't sound like a fight to me. Just sounds like she wasn't interested in what ya had to say hehe." Phil laughed, while Arnold placed his head in his hand, rolling his eyes at Phil's remark.

"I just want her to have fun."

"Well, if you need any fireworks you know where your grandma's stash is. While you're out celebrating America's birthday, I'll be here helping your grandma put up the tree for Jesus' birthday."

 _Pier_

"Look kid, I like your moxy, so here's what I'm gonna do…"

"It better end in me walking away with a stack of explosives." Helga smirked, with her hands on her hips, while Phoebe stood looking concerned.

"I'll tell you what. You go out with me tomorrow, and I'll give you all the fireworks you want! I need a date for my fourth of July party." The tall brunette with the black leather jacket said.

Helga's eyes widened as she uncrossed her arms. Less than a minute later, she cocked her brow, pointed a finger and suspiciously said "Wait a minute! You seem familiar?"

Phoebe then whispered close to her friend. "He bears a strong resemblance to Frankie G."

"Frankie G? The lamebrain who tried to take advantage of football head?"

 _Arnold's Bedroom_

While Phil didn't seem to see a reason for his grandson to be concerned about the way his night with his girlfriend ended, Arnold couldn't help but lay on his bed and wonder what thoughts may be going through her mind…

 _Maybe I should call her and apologize? What would I be apologizing for though? All I did was ask if she wanted to hang out before the party. Maybe she just doesn't want to go? I guess there's only one way to find out…_

RING...RING...RING…

"Hello?"

"Oh umm hi Olga. It's Arnold."

"Arnold! How are you?!"

"Fine, thanks. Is Helga there?"

"I'm afraid not. She went to get some fun fireworks for your party!" Olga explained, as Arnold's eyes lit with surprise.

"Oh umm okay. Well thanks."

"Bye!"

 _Phoebe's Bedroom_

"You don't have to do this Helga. No one's expecting you to bring anything." Phoebe reminded her friend, while the two of them sat on her bedroom floor.

"Criminy Pheebs! I wasn't wasting my afternoon on those explosives to help Princess liven up her party."

"What do you mean?"

"After I blew off Arnold, I realized the guilt trip I'd be sending him on whether we went to the party or not. He's just going to be spending the entire night worrying about whether or not I'm having a good time. Sheesh!" Helga scoffed with her hands in the air.

"I believe you've proven these past few years, having him near you to simply enjoy his company is more than enough to create a satisfying evening for the two of you." Phoebe explained, while Helga rolled her eyes at her friend's inability to see her point.

"Pheebs, it doesn't matter if that's true. He already knows how much I hate her parties, which is why he'll be spending the whole night worrying about how much fun I'm having."

"Perhaps you could make a gesture, implying the fun you anticipate on having, without it requiring as much effort." Phoebe suggested as her aggressive friend cocked her brow.

"What's that in English?"

"Simply buy a dessert to bring to the party. Perhaps a camera to take a few pictures. Show him you weren't dreading the thought of it as much as you may have made it seem."

A weak smile came to Helga's face as she sat there considering her friend's advice.

 _Rhonda's Kitchen_

"We've got the cake! I arranged for a professional photographer to come take some pictures of us all when the fireworks show is taking place. Nothing can go wrong!" Rhonda said proudly, while watching Nadine set the cake in the fridge.

"Do your neighbors know we'll all be there to see their show?" Nadine couldn't help but ask.

"Oh Nadine. When you're as rich as my family, you don't need permission for something like that to be okay. It's simply implied." Rhonda smirked, while Nadine rolled her eyes at her best friend's snobbish attitude.

 _Helga's Bedroom_

After Helga's logical discussion with her best friend, she began her lonely walk home, wondering how the party would go the next day. Making her way inside her house, she saw her mom drooling on the counter, showing she hadn't hesitated to take advantage of the drinks her sister bought to celebrate the party with.

 _Guess she got her celebrating in! Sheesh!_

Making it up the stairs, Helga fell onto her bed, spreading her arms across, staring sadly at the ceiling. After letting out a depressing sigh, she pulled her locket out of her shirt to stare at her beloved's face, whom she hadn't had a chance to see that day…

 _Oh Arnold! Forgive my aggressive behavior which yet again has implied your ways aren't good enough for me. If anything, tis I who is not worthy of your tender loving care. Your sensitive nature. Your…._

"Helga!"

"What?!" Helga scowled, tucking her locket back into her shirt.

"Do you want to see all the fireworks I bought for tomorrow night?!"

Sitting up, cocking her brow a moment, Helga thought to herself…

 _Maybe I could steal some...or all of them...for Princess' party?_

As the vexed young lady stood up to open the door, with her hand on her waist, she sighed "What kind did ya get?"

"Well, I've got some pretty sparklers and….SLAM!"

What Olga found to be an exciting description was soon interrupted by her younger sister slamming the door in her face.

Helga fell face down onto her bed, just hoping the next night would go as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's Party Time

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

After waking up to his usual alarm, Arnold laid there wondering what gave Helga the sudden urge to buy fireworks for the party yesterday…

 _I hope I didn't guilt her into anything…_

After getting up to get dressed, he headed downstairs for some breakfast. Rather than seeing his grandma placing pancakes on the table, he saw Phil with a bowl of cereal.

"Where's grandma?"

"She's already busy with the tree." Phil sighed.

Arnold then went to the cabinet to reach for his own bowl to pour some cereal into. As he took a seat at the table, Phil once again noticed the troubled look on his grandson's face.

"Still worried about that party, shortman?"

"I don't know. When I called Helga's house yesterday, her sister said she was already out buying fireworks for it."

"I told ya she wasn't upset! She just didn't like how boring your description of the party was!" Phil exclaimed as Arnold began to roll his eyes.

"Right. I guess she's not upset then."

"Well, when's the last time you talked to her?"

"Uh...Thursday night?" Arnold began rubbing his neck, realizing how bad that must have sounded. Whenever Helga was upset about something, he found it best to give her some space. In other words, let her come around on her own. It had been over a day and they hadn't spoken to each other however.

"Thursday? For all you know, she could be married to someone else by now!"

"Grandpa…" Arnold sighed.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I set a date with your grandma at some fancy Mexican restaurant. I have no idea what it was called?"

"Uhh no?"

"After she and I made it home from our movie one weekend, I invited her out to eat with me the following weekend. Before we said good night to each other, I said something you should never say to a girl…"

"What was it?" Arnold asked anxiously.

"Should we eat early next weekend? You appear to be exhausted." Phil couldn't help but laugh. "She was so mad, she slammed the door in my face and didn't speak to me the rest of the week! I assumed our date was still on though."

"Was it?" Arnold asked curiously.

"Apparently not. I waited in that restaurant so long, I ate practically half their menu! Hehe."

"I don't think Helga's going to stand me up grandpa. She already bought the fireworks and the party's for the entire class."

"Ya never know! If I'd just kept in touch with her, I would have had someone to share that food with and wouldn't have spent all night in the bathroom." Phil explained.

"Thanks grandpa."

 _The Corner Store_

"Criminy! The cheapest camera they have is twenty bucks! What'd they do? Partner up with Frankie G on financing? Sheesh!" Helga scowled, standing in the photo section of the store with her best friend.

"It may seem a bit over-priced Helga, but it will be worth savoring the memory of the night with Arnold." Phoebe reminded her.

"Well, I'm not loaded enough to buy a cake too, so the fact that I'll be willing to eat Princess' will just have to be a sweet enough gesture for him." Helga sighed, as she and Phoebe made their way to the register.

 _Gerald Field_

"What kinda fireworks ya reckon they'll have?" Stinky asked, while throwing the baseball to the rest of the guys.

"If it's at Rhonda's house, she might have hired a professional to put on an actual show for us." Sid guessed.

"No offense Sid, but I don't see that girl going through the trouble of putting on a show for us unless she's in it." Gerald said, lifting an eyebrow.

"What do ya reckon we'll be doin' then?"

"Yeah, I don't know why anyone would go to a fourth of July party if there weren't any fireworks to see." Sid shrugged his shoulders.

 _The Corner Store_

Standing outside the store, Helga held up her new camera and said "Well Pheebs, now that I've got my thoughtful gesture, I guess I'll go home and get ready for the party. Football head should be meeting me there soon."

"I look forward to seeing you at the party Helga."

"Later Pheebs."

 _Helga's House_

It was almost time for Arnold to pick Helga up. Standing there in her every day pink jumper with her new camera, she thought to herself…

 _This is supposed to be a special night. Maybe I should dress up? I don't want to be the only person there who is though. Then again, when is Princess ever NOT dressed up?_

Helga's thoughts were then interrupted when she saw a blonde boy out her window, approaching her house.

 _Helga's Front Door_

While Arnold was approaching his girlfriend's front door, a familiar face was approaching from the other side of the sidewalk.

 _Isn't that Frankie G?_

The two of them stopped in front of Helga's house, as Arnold asked in amazement "Frankie G? What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up my date. You look familiar?" Frankie said, trying to place Arnold's face.

"Your date?" Arnold asked, looking perplexed as could be.

 _Helga's House_

Heading down the stairs, Helga was stopped before she was able to head out the door. "Baby sister!"

 _Oh brother!_

"Are you sure you won't be able to join us for our fireworks show tonight?" Olga pleaded.

"Well, seeing as how I've got another party to attend and I can't be in two places at once, I should say not." Helga smirked, placing her hand on the knob.

"Okay, have fun baby sister!" Olga screeched, as her younger sibling began opening the door.

 _Helga's Front Porch_

Helga anxiously opened the door, not just to get away from her sister, but to see and apologize to her beloved. It had been nearly forty eight hours since they'd heard from each other. With her camera in her hand, she could only hope this night would be sweet enough to make up for the way their last night together ended…

"She already agreed to go out with me kid! Get lost before I shove your head through that window again!" Frankie threatened Arnold, while Helga opened the door in bewilderment, thinking to herself…

 _Criminy! I completely forgot about him!_

The two boys then turned their heads to see who they each believed to be their date.

"Helga! What's going on?" Arnold asked, not understanding what she could be doing with Frankie G.

"Uhhh…" she began before being interrupted.

"It's like I said kid, she's on a date with me tonight!" Frankie grabbed Helga's arm, yanking her out onto the porch.

"Hey! Hands off geek bait!" Helga scowled. Although it wasn't easy emotionally explaining herself, she had no problem expressing her anger.

After snatching her hand back, placing it on her hip, she pointed her other finger at the college student and said "Look pal, I just agreed to that for the fireworks. They're not worth spending the night with a loser like you though!"

 _Phoebe's Front Porch_

Phoebe anxiously exited her house to see her boyfriend waiting on her front porch to escort her to Rhonda's party. "Hey babe, ready to go?"

"Why yes, Gerald."

Walking down the street, hand in hand, Gerald couldn't help but ask "So, did Pataki get her fireworks?"

"I regret to inform you things did not go as planned." Phoebe said, lowering her head.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Well, it's not like Rhonda would let her take charge of the party anyway." Gerald pointed out, seeing his girlfriend hold back a laugh.

 _Helga's Front Porch_

Sitting on the porch with her head in her hands, elbows propped on her knees, she listened to her boyfriend ask "What made you think you needed to do something like that just for Rhonda's party? You said yourself it wasn't even good enough to be considered a party."

Rolling her eyes at his need to question her intentions, she scoffed "Oh I don't know football head, I guess I just felt bad for blowing you off. Sheesh!"

Taking a seat beside his girlfriend, Arnold wrapped his arm around her and said "I don't know what made you think the idea of you going out with someone else would be worth a few fireworks?"

Laying her head down against his shoulder, Helga let out a deep sigh as she felt Arnold rub her shoulder. The idea of being away from him, not hearing from him the past two days made her turn to hug him tight.

"I'm sorry for not calling you. I just thought you were angry with me." Arnold sighed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it football head. Let's get to that party." she said, as the two stood from the steps.

 _Rhonda's House_

"So, when do we get to eat the cake?" Harold asked, eyeing the chocolate dessert while watching Rhonda remove it from the fridge.

"Harold, we'll eat when everyone arrives!" Rhonda rolled her eyes, stopping to think about who all was missing.

"Who still isn't here?" Sid asked.

"I believe Arnold and Helga have yet to make their appearance." Phoebe pointed out, while the kids waited in Rhonda's kitchen.

 _Rhonda's Front Yard_

"It's pretty quiet around here." Arnold pointed out, holding his girlfriend's hand.

"Either everyone's asleep, or they decided to blow this popsicle stand."

"I guess there are better places in the city for fireworks. Like Hawk Mountain." Arnold said, knocking on Rhonda's door.

As the happy couple stood smiling at each other, their attention was suddenly directed towards the door when they heard… "Finally! We've been waiting nearly twenty minutes!" Rhonda exclaimed.

Helga sighed, walking past her as she muttered to herself "Sorry it wasn't longer than that."

 _Rhonda's Kitchen_

Everyone then gathered in the kitchen to listen to Rhonda say "Okay everyone, my neighbors will be starting their fireworks show in twenty minutes. I've already got the photographer prepared to take wonderful shots of us in front of them."

"That's strange? When Helga and I walked over here, it didn't look like there was anyone home nextdoor." Arnold said, looking over at Gerald.

"Don't be ridiculous! They're probably just getting everything ready for the show!" Rhonda interrupted.

As Rhonda was getting ready to cut the cake and pass out the snacks for her guest, she saw her parents entering the room.

"Hello darling! How are your friends doing?" Mr. Lloyd asked.

"Everyone's great daddy! By the way, when will we be going over to the neighbors? They can't be taking much longer to set up." Rhonda insisted on knowing.

"I'm afraid they're not doing fireworks nextdoor this year pumpkin."

"WHAT?!" Rhonda exclaimed, dropping the knife on the counter.

"I'm afraid they took them to their relatives to shoot off this year." Mr. Lloyd explained, while Rhonda fell to her knees.

"OH NO! This is a disaster! I've already got the photographer!"

While Helga rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips at the overly dramatic girl on the floor, Arnold bent down to pat her shoulder and said "Why don't we all go back to my place Rhonda? I've still got some fireworks leftover from Thanksgiving!"

"Thanksgiving? What in the heck were you usin' them on that day for?" Stinky asked, while Arnold began to rub his neck.

"Uhh don't worry about it. So, what do you say Rhonda?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she reached out her hand for Arnold to help her off the floor. "I suppose so. I'll speak with the photographer about following us over there."

 _Criminy! Get Over Yourself!_ Helga rolled her eyes, waiting for them to get it together.

 _Arnold's Front Porch_

Once everyone made it to the boarding house, Arnold gestured to make sure the photographer was nowhere near the front door when the stampede of animals poured past them.

After widening his eyes in awe, he followed the kids inside to see Phil and Pookey finishing up the tree in the living room.

"Why is your Christmas tree up Arnold?" Sid asked.

"Uhh my grandma has her own way of doing things." Arnold blushed, seeing Helga roll her eyes. "Oh brother."

Phil and Pookey finished decorating just in time to turn and see the kids walking into the living room.

"Hey there shortman! Finished with your party already?" Phil asked.

"Actually grandpa, we need to use some of grandma's fireworks, if that's okay?"

"Hehe you got it shortman! They're still stacked in the shed on the roof!"

"Thanks grandpa!"

 _Arnold's Roof_

"Whilikers! Look at all them fancy fireworks!" Stinky exclaimed after seeing the stash of fireworks Arnold's grandma had packed away in the shed.

"Yea, there's enough to last until Christmas!" Sid pointed out.

"You mean the REAL Christmas." Gerald said wittingly.

While the boys were anxiously watching Arnold prepare the fireworks, Rhonda was showing the photographer where to set up. "Okay, we want the best pictures with the best backgrounds. Set the camera up in that corner and make sure to angle it as so."

As Arnold was setting up the fireworks, Phoebe stood beside Helga, seeing her with a solemn look on her face. "Is everything alright Helga? You don't appear too excited about the event."

"I don't know Pheebs. Arnold told me how ridiculous it was that I tried making things up to him by stooping to the idea of going out with another guy just to impress him with a bunch of fireworks." Helga sighed.

"Isn't it a good thing you worked everything out? He was more concerned about fixing your relationship than judging you for your actions." Phoebe pointed out to her friend.

"I guess." Helga sighed, still ashamed of the time she spent avoiding her beloved and the deplorable way she attempted to fix things.

Moments later, Arnold was ready with the fireworks as well as Rhonda with the photographer.

"Okay everyone! Here we go!" Arnold exclaimed, as Helga watched her beloved set off the lights in the night sky.

"I wanna set off some! Got any baking soda?" Harold said excitedly.

Ignoring his request, Arnold happily handed Harold the fireworks so he could finally have a chance to have a picture taken with his girlfriend.

As Arnold stood behind her, with his arms around her waist, Helga could feel him squeeze her tight when the picture was taken.

 _Oh my beloved! There's no better feeling than being close to you! Standing here in your arms on this glorious day in the romanticly painted night sky behind us!_

 _Arnold's Room_

When the party was over and Pookey's Thanksgiving fireworks had been properly used, Arnold's friends left the boarding house. All except one that is. He and Helga sat in his room together, discussing the previous two days.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Arnold said, holding her hand in his.

"Me too." Helga sighed, still upset with herself.

Placing a hand on her face, he said "Don't worry about what happened Helga. The important thing is, we worked things out."

"I shouldn't have waited to talk to you though. I should have just apologized. It was stupid I ever considered going out with that lamebrain."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you either. I just thought you needed your space. We'll never continue to get closer if we fall back into those old habits."

"You're right. I'm sorry." she sighed, feeling him rest his face against hers.

A moment of silence occurred as Helga felt her beloved rub her hand profusely, moving his lips closer to hers. She could only assume he accepted her apology when she at last felt his soft lips against hers. Pulling her face closer to his with his other hand, the thought of another guy spending the night with her began to light a fire inside of him. It was as though the passion behind Helga's kisses had been passed to her beloved.

When he released her lips, he looked into the dreamy eyes she was careful not to let anyone other than him witness. "You're prettier and have more fire inside you than all the fireworks we did tonight."

"Pttss...you're just now figuring that out?"

"Whatever you say Helga."

As he was about to walk her home, he noticed something sitting beside her. "What's that over there?"

"Oh, I bought a camera to use tonight. I should have known Princess would go all out and have her own special photographer." she smirked.

"We can use it now. I didn't like that we only got one picture together." Arnold smiled, as Helga let out a swoon.

Holding the camera up, Helga laid her face against her beloved's, as he wrapped his arm around her.

Arnold then showed the sweet picture to his even sweeter girlfriend and said "It's too bad I didn't have this with me on Thanksgiving a few years ago."

"Do you mean Thanksgiving or the alternative independence day?" Helga smirked.

"Thanksgiving." he sighed as he watched her cock her brow. "Why is that?"

"Because you had this same smile on your face when I saw you eating dinner with your family, after I dropped you off at your house." he smiled, while seeing her blush terribly.

Her eyes again fell half lidded at the sweet thought of him having such deep feelings for her almost as long as she had for him; perhaps even longer...

THE END

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
